Where are you if you're not here?
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Modern AU/Zelink/Hurt/no comfort. Please do not read if you don't want to read a sad story. It's Christmas and Zelda is waiting patiently for her boyfriend Link to arrive.


Where are you if you're not here?

A/N: Zelink's fan... You might hate me for this little one-shot. (^_^')

Gentle tear drops crashed into a red umberella, sliding down to only to fall to the hard floor. Zelda clutched the handle tightly in her grip. Her eyes searching the crowd for that special person of hers. "He'll come— for sure he will come! He promised!" She whispered desperately to reassure herself.

She looked at her right side to see her face on a store's window. Light puffing eyes, pink lips moving into an upside down smile, and cheeks turning into a shade of red she looked like a mess. Don't cry! She took several cold airs to calm herself down.

Biting her lower lip she reached into the coat's pocket— that was his coat actually— to feel around the small gift. Ten minutes late is okay as long as he comes, right? She pull out the gift to reveal it to be a wooden statue of a wolf howling. A faint smile appeared. "You love wolves, Link, so I hope you like my gift. It is Christmas today."

The gift put back, she went to sit down on a wet wooden bench with a sigh. "I wonder where he is at right now?" She asked up to the gray sky. Few drops of rain hit her in the face but she didn't mind it. A short moment of her hand and the umbrella protected the young woman from the drizzle again.

1~1~1

Pacing back and forth in front of the bench, Zelda looked at her watch. An hour late. "Something probably happen to him— it will explain why he hasn't show up yet." She claimed. Digging into the other pocket she pulled out her phone. She flipped it open. No messages. No missed calls.

I'll wait a little longer than he'll surely come! She sat down again determined.

When she thought she saw Midna and Nigel walking together across the street she pulled the hood over her eyes. It will be embarrassing if they spot me alone on Christmas day! She heard their laughter and questioned if she should hang out with them till Link show up, or to ask them if they had saw Link anywhere. She pulled up the hood to see them gone. "It would have been weird for us if I hang out with them anyway— they _are_ a couple, and they probably want to spend Christmas alone." Zelda stated with a sad smile.

Soon her bottom hurted from sitting down for a long time that she stood up. She looked at her watch a hundred time to see that there was only two more minutes till midnight. She had nearly waited for Link for two hours!

The drizzled poured down heavily now. Cries of suprises was heard around her. People dashed for covers from the rain; everyone left then sticking to stay in the rain expect for Zelda. She stood rooted to the spot just as her watch strike twelve.

A new day.

He didn't came. But he promised me that he'll be here on time. "Link, where are you if you're not here?" Zelda breath out. Tears slide down her cheeks as she let go of the umbrella. It touched the wet ground twice then rolling a few feet away from the woman. Slowly she pulled out the wolf statue and took off his coat.

Zelda bit her lip again but finally let out a sigh. Her legs started to lead her away when a sharp pain came from her head. "Ow!" She hissed out her pain and clutched her head in her hands. The thudding echoed inside before fading.

She continued clutching her head but slowly straighten up, letting go of her head also. "I should just go home." She voice to herself sadly. She pulled out the gift and put it on the wet bench. Next she shrugged off his coat and put it next to the wolf statue.

The young woman went to grab her umbrella to shield her from getting anymore wetter. One last glimpse to the brench and she left.

A single drop of rain hit the wolf's head and rolled down on the side of its face.

What Zelda couldn't remember was that three days ago Link and her had went for a drive when they got into a car crash with a drunk driver. Link didn't survive the accident. Zelda had survived but with a price: Her brain had been partly damaged. She will always forget that her boyfriend had died once in a while.

And she will never know that Link was always protect her even if she can't see him.

A/N: A sad ending I know. This story just came to me one day— even remind me of a music video of a vocaloid, meiko, waiting for someone in Christmas day but at the end that person didn't show up. So meiko left with the gift behind. I can't recall if she left with a smile through..

Anyway, sorry if I left anyone sad about this one-shot. I still hope you guys enjoy it.

Oh, yeah! Before I forget— Nigel is Dark Link. So Midna/Dark link was in this one-shot also.

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
